Tormenta Perfecta
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: La cotidianidad de una vida universitaria resulta ser gris y tan tranquila que llega a ser aburrida. Las metas son las mismas hace cuatro años, pero de pronto un extraño de dinámica presencia se clava en su corazón, transformando las tranquilas aguas de su rutina en las enormes olas de una tormenta perfecta. -Junjou Egoist-
1. Marzo

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son total propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Advertencias:** Posible aunque no intencional OoC. Las fechas, los climas y los periodos de estudio del Fanfic están basados en los de mi país, se me hizo tedioso buscar los de Japón, así que espero no sean molestia.

**Parejas:** Nowaki/Hiroki (Los _egoístas_ son los principales); Akihiko/Takahiro.

**Notas:** El fic está escrito como un diario de vida y no hay guiones en los diálogos, espero no confundir. El nombre del fic no tiene nada que ver con la película del mismo nombre xD

* * *

**TORMENTA PERFECTA**

* * *

_«Tiene algo que me atrae. Eso es evidente, pero ¿qué es?»_

_**Mario Benedetti.**__ —La Tregua_

* * *

**I: Marzo**

* * *

**Lunes 6 de Marzo.**

Acabo de volver de clases. Es el primer día de mi último año en la Universidad como estudiante. Esperé tres años (seis semestres, para ser exacto) para llegar a esta instancia y ahora que estoy dando el primer paso me siento extraño. Es como si las imágenes de la despedida de mis compañeros, las felicitaciones de mis padres y la sonrisa orgullosa de Akihiko se me hubieran adelantado. Creo que necesito más tiempo del que creí para adaptarme al epílogo de mi carrera.

Dios, qué cruel sonó eso. Apenas tengo veintidós años y estoy actuando como quien está a punto de jubilarse. Eso me deprime. O no sé. Quizás lo que me deprimió fue la charla que dio el jefe de carrera en la universidad. Fueron los diez minutos más nostálgicos que he tenido que vivir. La tesis, el recibimiento del diploma. Luego buscar trabajo. Yo estoy trabajando desde el año pasado en una tesis que durante las vacaciones dejé abandonada en un rincón. Al principio me sentí como el tipo más responsable sobre la faz de la tierra y a medida que iba avanzando en ella me empecé a sentir acabado e incluso paranoico. Qué necesidad hay en elaborar una tesis cuando todavía me faltaban tres semestres para terminar mi carrera.

Mi padre me felicitó por ello, mi madre me dio un abrazo gentil. Yo no supe qué hacer.

.

**Viernes 10 de Marzo.**

Problemas Actuales de los Estudios Literarios me obliga a acercarme al ocio, lo que no debería ocurrirme cuando no me ocurrió ni siquiera con Ética Profesional durante el segundo semestre del primer año. Mirar por la ventana de pronto se hace tan interesante como dibujar garabatos sobre las hojas de mi cuaderno. El profesor no se inmuta. Echo de menos cuando era niño y la profesora me regañaba por no prestar atención. Ahora, con veintidós años, a los profesores les importa un huevo si aprendes o no. Para algunos simboliza libertad, para los amargados como yo, no es otra cosa distinta a la madurez y la inserción al mundo adulto. Mirar atrás, a estas alturas de mi vida, me hace sentir patético.

.

**Martes 14 de Marzo.**

Pedí un libro en la biblioteca. La joven encargada pareció ponerse nerviosa, como si toda la experiencia adquirida en teclear en un computador y conocer la ubicación de cada libro de registro se le hubiese ido al diablo. Parece un poco mayor que yo. Por lo que sé, estudió Biblioteconomía y Documentación (Akihiko me lo dijo. Qué chismoso). Cuando supe casi me echo a llorar; qué carrera más aburrida, dije, y Akihiko me lo confirmó con la cabeza mientras su ceja se alzaba.

Cuando la miré para mostrarle el libro, ella me entregó el lápiz para registrar con su mano temblorosa. Analicé con cuidado cómo es que debía tomarlo para no hacerla sentir más extraña todavía. Qué ridiculez.

.

**Viernes 17 de Marzo.**

Tengo buena relación con mi padre, solemos hablar mucho. Tonterías, pero hablamos al fin y al cabo. Me siento conforme con eso. Después de la cena, tomó las llaves del auto y me invitó a dar un paseo. No pude sentirme más raro en toda mi vida. Le avisé a mi madre, gritándole desde la sala hasta la cocina, que íbamos a salir. Ella lo confirmó y mi padre me dio un palmazo en la cabeza. Qué es eso de gritonear, me regañó. Yo fruncí el ceño rascándome la nuca para calmar el mínimo dolor. Volví a recordar mi niñez.

Fuimos a un mirador. Mi padre estaba a mi lado, yo lo miré de perfil y me percaté de su espalda ligeramente encorvada. Mi padre no es un hombre viejo, no ha llegado a los cuarenta y ocho años todavía, pero sé que algo le pesa, o eso parece. Qué más da. Puedo alardear de la calidad de vida que llevamos los japoneses, así que dejé rápidamente de lado el asunto.

Me habló de su trabajo, que estaba aburrido de él y que sólo deseaba jubilar. Quiere dedicarse a otras cosas para matar el tiempo, aun cuando todavía trabajando, tiene mucho tiempo libre. Piensa que se volverá ocioso cuando sus años de vigor terminen. Yo pensé que se estaba adelantando a los hechos. Mi padre todavía sigue teniendo más fuerza que yo, lo cual me hace sentir en alguna medida seguro, pero también como un enclenque a pesar de mis antiguas clases de defensa personal y Kendo. Mi padre volvió su rostro de ojos cafés (como los míos, pero más entrecerrados) para clavarlos en mí, como si me escarbara.

No me atreví a preguntarle qué pasaba, ni siquiera por qué habíamos salido de casa tan de repente. Él simplemente me tomó los hombros y me abrazó. Qué cosa más rara.

Correspondí el abrazo tan excéntrico, anonadado por ese gesto. Lo hice pensando en sacar algún tipo de provecho. Cuando volvimos al auto, le pregunté si podía conducir de vuelta. Como era de esperar, me mandó al diablo.

.

**Sábado 18 de Marzo**.

Quedé en juntarme con Akihiko. Fui a su casa, saludé al mayordomo, me hizo pasar y me dijo que esperara. No es algo que me moleste, estoy acostumbrado. Akihiko apareció bajando la escalera mientras no paraba de mirarme. Yo chisté la lengua y me le acerqué, golpeándole el hombro con el puño.

No sé qué clase de saludo es ese, pero cuestionarlo ahora, luego de tantos años siendo amigos, es inútil.

Fuimos a su habitación. Al parecer estaba solo en casa, a excepción del mayordomo. Me dijo que había estado estudiando. Ante mi cara de incredulidad, me preguntó ¿Sabes lo que es? Una mentira, contesté, y de las grandes. Akihikorió unos segundos.

Pasé toda la tarde en su casa. Sólo faltaron las cervezas, pero para otra ocasión quedarán.

.

**Domingo 19 de Marzo.**

Tengo entendido que los domingos son el peor día de la semana porque atraen al aburrimiento cual imán. No es mi caso. Lo que menos hice fue aburrirme. Entre estudiar, acompañar a mi madre al supermercado (no me gusta que vuelva tan cargada a casa) y leer el libro que pedí, el día se me fue. Qué fastidio. Al menos me mantuve enfrascado en hacer algo, aburrirse suena mucho peor.

.

**Miércoles 22 de Marzo.**

Camino a la Universidad, me encontré con un tipo (No puedo referirme a él de otra forma). En realidad chocamos en una esquina, yo por mirar a la chica que pasaba por mi lado y seguir caminando y él por estar pendiente del celular. Discúlpame por favor, me dijo. No se preocupe, contesté aun atontado. Cuando me miró a la cara, su rostro pareció iluminarse de un momento a otro. ¡Hiroki! Exclamó, yo me eché para atrás frunciendo el ceño. Abracé con fuerza la carpeta que traía. Hola, contesté, ¿nos conocemos?, ¡Claro! Éramos compañeros en la Secundaria, me dijo, yo seguía sin creerle. Al final acabé intercambiando frases desconfiadas, estableciendo una conversación sólo por no ser descortés. Al final nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, y él siguió con su camino. Vaya tipo más extraño.

Como si fuera poco, un vago me interceptó. Parecía borracho. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, yo no le contesté y seguí caminando, más por estar lo suficientemente atrasado como para no dejarme entrar a la clase que por ser un maldito desconfiado. Mientras me alejaba, él insistía en preguntarme. Al salir de clases, me pregunté exactamente lo mismo, sin acabar de entender por qué.

.

**Jueves 23 de Marzo.**

El profesor de Lengua Clásica nos mandó a hacer una investigación acerca de las corrientes literarias surgidas en Europa. Vaya a saber uno qué tiene que ver Europa con lo clásico japonés. Pero como él es el que sabe, no quedó otra.

Akihiko me tomó la mano casi inmediatamente, como si me hubiera reclamado cual conquistador. Su mano fría me asustó, lo miré de soslayo y le dije que eso no era necesario, que de todas formas pensaba hacer el trabajo con él. Soné bastante apenado, él me miró de forma extraña. Peor es nada, le dije. Deberías sentirte afortunado, contestó mientras se miraba las uñas. Rodé los ojos con impaciencia.

Vinimos a mi casa, con la difusa intención de avanzar con algo, por mínimo que fuera. Akihiko recordó sus años vividos en Inglaterra. Me habló del Big Ben y el London Eye, el Palacio de Cambridge y cómo es que en el lugar que se encontrara, había alguien hablando de la Familia Real. Yo me limitaba a mirarlo con gesto ansioso, quería seguir escuchando. Luego me habló de una visita fugaz que hizo a Francia.

Nunca me había hablado de su vida en Europa. Un año no es un periodo de tiempo lo suficientemente corto como para que no quede nada grabado en alguna memoria, y más aún si se trata de la de un niño. Akihiko ha tenido mucha más vida que yo, además de más dinero y un mejor sentido del humor.

Qué diablos.

.

**Lunes 27 de Marzo.**

Hoy entré más tarde a clases, por lo que me di el lujo de desayunar con mis padres. No fue un desayuno gourmet pero sí fue lo suficientemente bueno como para saber aprovechar la mirada amable de mi mamá. Hace tanto tiempo que no desayunábamos juntos que incluso el mal sabor de la pasta de dientes se fue en un segundo. Cuando llegaron las diez de la mañana, me despedí de ellos y me fui a clases.

Me extrañó que mi padre no dijera nada, además de que tampoco lo vi comer. Sales de clases y te vienes derecho a la casa, suele decirme cada vez que me ve antes de irme a la Universidad.

.

**Martes 28 de Marzo.**

Akihiko me esperaba en la entrada. Me dijo que tenía que decirme algo de vital importancia. Qué exagerado. Al final no me dijo nada que me importara, así que le sugerí (ordené) irnos a clases de una maldita vez. Por ir dándole una paliza verbal mientras lo miraba, choqué con un tipo. Disculpa, me dijo. Fíjate por dónde vas, mocoso, le contesté. Él sonrió y pareció no importarle, eso me molestó. Siguió caminando y yo hice lo propio, ahora con Akihiko aguantándose la risa.

El mocoso tenía ojos azules, eran bonitos (Qué vergonzoso).

.

**Miércoles 29 de Marzo.**

Me vine con Akihiko luego de clases. Avisé a mi madre que estaría en su casa para seguir avanzando en esa cosa de Lengua Clásica.

Fuimos a su habitación y nos encerramos. El mayordomo nos llevó jugo de naranja artesanal, bastante bueno. Luego nos dejó solos. Buscamos información en Internet sobre el Romanticismo, Akihiko trajo unos libros enormes que consiguió en Inglaterra, y comenzamos con el trabajo.

Nos dieron las cuatro de la madrugada. Llamé a mi madre para avisarle que me quedaría en casa de Akihiko y que me iría a la Universidad con él al otro día. Ella lo confirmó sin decir palabra, pero sí con un suspiro. Estaba llorando. Me preocupé casi sin querer.

.

**Jueves 30 de Marzo.**

No hay caso. Por más que me esfuerce, no puedo disimularlas. Se ven terribles y parezco zombi. Sólo te falta comer carne cruda y caminar con torpeza, me dijo Akihiko. Cállate, le respondí, todo porque tú no tienes ojeras. Sí tengo, me dijo, pero las tapo y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. Ni muerto me pongo esa cosa. Pero si ya pareces uno. Cierra la boca si de verdad valoras tu vida. Claro que la valoro, pero molestarte es más divertido.

Casi me le tiro encima, pero no lo hice por no parecer un idiota. Además, no quería volver a chocar con nadie.

* * *

_Aquí el primer capítulo del fic, espero les haya gustado. Aún no sé cuántos saldrán xD_

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Abril

**II: Abril**

* * *

**Sábado 1 de Abril**

Me levanté a eso de las diez y media de la mañana. Un nuevo récord que no me enorgullece. Lo bueno es que ya no tengo ojeras. Bajé a desayunar donde mis padres me esperaban mientras daban pequeños sorbos de té. Los saludé como de costumbre, ninguno me contestó. Cuando me senté con ellos para comer, vi a mi madre con los ojos llorosos. Mi padre, con la cabeza gacha mirando la taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Tenemos algo que decirte. Me espanté. Si es por buscar un departamento, juro que estoy en eso pero la Universidad me consume mucho tiempo, expliqué entrecortadamente y con la voz nerviosa. No es eso, me dijo papá. Los miré expectante. Mi madre dejó caer un par de gotitas que resbalaron por ambos costados de su nariz. El pecho se me oprimió.

Tu padre está enfermo, me dijo. A pesar de estar llorando, sonó inquietantemente tranquila. Volvió a mirar la mesa y jugueteó con los palillos. Como en cámara lenta, miré a mi padre. Él hizo lo propio conmigo. Leucemia, me dijo, cáncer en la sangre.

No dije nada, sólo me acerqué a mi mamá para abrazarla. Miré a papá como si él fuera el culpable. No entiendo por qué reaccioné así.

.

**Domingo 2 de Abril**

Fue un día terrible. El aire me pesaba demasiado y me costaba respirar. Mamá sollozó todo el día y ahora que es momento de dormir, sé que no dormirá. Papá tampoco. Menos él.

Y yo no avancé en absolutamente nada. Más que terrible, fue un día vacío.

.

**Sábado 8 de Abril**

Akihiko vino a buscarme. Le dije que no pude salir. Me preguntó por qué inmediatamente y le dije que no podía decírselo. No. En realidad sí podía pero no debía. Tampoco era el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo, así que acabé pidiéndole que se fuera. Me miró con desconfianza, agregando que si necesitaba algo, ya sabía dónde encontrarlo. Confirmé levemente con la cabeza y volvió a su casa. Volví a entrar a la mía donde mis padres discutían. Preferí no meterme pero me llamaron igual. Qué fastidio.

Consultamos por un tratamiento, dijo mamá. Eso es una buena noticia, dije, pero de forma tan… penosa que no supe si me alegraba o no. En realidad no, dijo papá. ¿Por qué? Pregunté con el mismo tono. Mis padres se miraron, y mamá volvió a llorar. Me sentí impotente por no ir a su lado, ya no podía actuar de forma tan desgraciada teniendo la cabeza un poco más fría. Los exámenes dicen que la enfermedad está muy avanzada como para iniciar un tratamiento. ¡Tiene que haber alguna solución! Grité tartamudeando, con un nudo en la garganta.

No, hijo. No la hay. Y eso pareció ser la sentencia del asunto.

.

**Miércoles 12 de Abril**

Papá vino a dejarme a la Universidad bajo la excusa de que llovía demasiado. Yo protesté diciendo que el agua no iba a consumirme, pero él me volvió a dar una palmazo en la cabeza. Mi madre sonrió, qué lindo era volver a verla sonreír, echaba de menos su rostro cálido y confiado.

Mientras íbamos, no dije nada. No sabía qué decir, la verdad. Y detesto los silencios incómodos. No me gusta mostrarme débil y mucho menos frente a mi padre, aunque ya no tenga la fuerza que yo creí que tenía. La sigue aparentando, pero eso no parece ser suficiente.

Respiré profundamente. El aroma del adorno colgando del espejo retrovisor me mareó un poco. La inspiración pareció un suspiro y el suspiro pareció un sollozo. Mi padre detuvo el auto cuando llegamos a la Universidad. Quise bajarme sin despedirme, él me lo impidió. No quería mirarlo, prefería quedarme con la imagen del hombre fuerte que siempre tuve y que se me implantó en la memoria desde que tengo uso de razón. Me llamó por mi nombre, tuve que mirarlo de todos modos. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero no rojos. Sabía que yo me le estaba nublando, y él también a mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al mirador?, me preguntó, yo asentí y miré hacia el frente. Ya sabías que estabas enfermo ¿cierto? Sí, ya lo sabía, por eso quise salir contigo y decírtelo, pero no me atreví. Me permití reírme descaradamente mientras las lágrimas se me caían sin permiso. ¿Y preferiste que la enfermedad siguiera avanzando en silencio a la ayuda de tu familia? Lo que no quería era preocuparlos. ¡Qué estúpido, papá! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Claro que nos íbamos a preocupar! ¡Eres importante para mamá y para mí! No empeores las cosas, Hiroki; me dijo, cerrando los ojos. Yo noté la tensión en su voz, como si se aguantara de darme la paliza de mi vida. Fruncí los labios, me limpié las lágrimas bruscamente. Respiré para calmarme un poco. No fue una actitud demasiado sabia esperar hasta esta instancia para decírselo a mamá, ella tenía derecho de saberlo incluso antes que yo. Lo sé, me contestó, y no dijo nada más. Me sentí impotente otra vez. Odiaba esa humillación plantada en su rostro, el arrepentimiento explícito en sus ojos. Lo detestaba.

Me acomodé la mochila, ya listo para bajar del auto. Mi padre no permitió que me fuera. Cuando ya no esté, cuida a tu madre. No te estés despidiendo antes de tiempo, no es de buen gusto. Y bajé del auto.

.

**Viernes 14 de Abril**

Akihiko me preguntó recién hoy lo que había sucedido el sábado. Quiero pensar que porque es una persona sensata prefirió comportarse con discreción durante toda la semana. Le conté lo de mi papá cuando fuimos a almorzar por el centro porque no quería permanecer dos horas haciendo tiempo en la Universidad. Él me quedó mirando como si le hubiera contado un dato anecdótico. No te ves triste, me dijo. ¡Claro que lo estoy, imbécil! Entonces demuéstralo. No tengo que andar llorando como Magdalena por la calle para convencer a la gente de que estoy triste. Akihiko guardó silencio y se puso serio. Hiroki, más pareces enojado que triste. ¿Qué es realmente lo que no te gusta de la enfermedad de tu padre?

Pensé en contestar que era eso, el hecho de que esté enfermo. Pero no abrí la boca al analizarme y descubrir que no era eso sino otra cosa un poco más… inmadura.

Me molesta que no haya confiado en su familia, le dije, y la voz se me quebró. Qué diablos. Aun se podía hacer algo cuando recién se lo dijeron, estoy seguro. ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si tu padre también se enteró cuando ya no había nada que hacer?

Me sentí como un imbécil. No había pensado en eso, así que me quedé callado. Akihiko le dio un último sorbo a su jugo y me dijo que nos fuéramos. Yo ni siquiera había tocado el plato. Adelántate, le dije. Yo iré después.

Akihiko movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros. Me tocó la espalda cuando salió del recinto. Lo vi alejarse y entró alguien. Era ese mocoso de los ojos azules. Por alguna razón desvié la mirada automáticamente a la mesa, rogando porque no se percatara de mi presencia. Una tontería, ahora que lo pienso. No tenía por qué reparar en alguien como yo.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Qué diablos. Hizo la fila para hacer el pedido mientras me miraba. Yo lo miré también, me sonrió. Se está riendo de mí, pensé. Lo que menos quería hacer era devolver sonrisas frívolas. Hizo que me enfadara, así que tomé mi chaqueta, mi mochila, acomodé la silla con un ruido fuerte y sordo, y me fui.

No lo soporto.

.

**Domingo 16 de Abril**

Como los domingos son aburridos, resolví con Akihiko terminar el trabajo de Lengua Clásica hoy. Nos quedaba un poco más de la mitad, así que fui a eso de las una de la tarde y llegué a mi casa como a las once de la noche. No era lo suficientemente tarde como para que mi madre me esperara todavía despierta, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Hiroki; me llamó con voz dura. Me detuve casi inmediatamente, giré hacia ella y la miré. No sé qué cara le habré puesto que ella frunció la boca y sus ojos se entristecieron. ¿Qué pasa? Pregunté de mala gana. Ella se puso de pie y se me acercó. Me tocó la cara, acariciándome la mejilla. Tenía las manos frías.

Me preguntó por lo del miércoles. Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Pregúntale a papá, le dije con soberbia. Controla tu voz, soy tu madre, me respondió alejando su mano de mí. Tragué saliva. No quiero hablar de eso, le dije y me fui a mi habitación. Un remordimiento extraño me invadió cuando la dejé sola en la sala. Sacudí la cabeza y me fui a acostar de una buena vez.

.

**Lunes 17 de Abril**

Hoy entregamos el trabajo de Lengua Clásica. Me impresiona que el profesor nos haya dado tanto tiempo para hacerlo, cuando no era tan pesado.

Akihiko se sentó a mi lado luego de ir a dejarle la pila de hojas a su escritorio. Al final de la clase, el profesor dijo que era sólo una parte del examen que se vendría la próxima semana.

Lo comprendí inmediatamente.

.

**Martes 18 de Abril**

Estoy reseco. Creo que el mecanismo para sentir se me está oxidando a pasos agigantados. Maldita sea, recién tengo veintidós años.

Mi madre me llamó a la sala. Fui sin entusiasmo y me senté a su lado. Mi padre no estaba y creo que es mejor así.

No quiero verlo, se me hace un desconocido. Siento como si perdiera la memoria una y otra vez cuando lo veo o… no sé, no me alegra explicarlo. Es una metamorfosis demasiado rara. Hasta hace poco lo admiraba y ahora me es como un ser humano más.

Mamá me queda mirando mientras pienso. Me conoce tanto que sé que me está leyendo la mente en este preciso momento. Desvío la vista al suelo, ella me acaricia el cabello.

Parece resignada, igual que mi papá. No la juzgo, pasaron a ser uno solo cuando se casaron, es capaz de entender a mi padre mucho mejor que yo. Él es como un libro abierto para ella y ella para él. Por esa complacencia, no sé qué lugar ocupo yo.

.

**Miércoles 19 de Abril**

Ese tipo de los ojos azules volvió a interceptarme, ahora, en la entrada. En realidad no sé cómo llamarlo. Una intercepción, un encuentro, un roce, una coincidencia. Yo qué sé. Lo que sí sé es que no estaba sonriendo, sino buscando a alguien, y ese alguien no era yo.

Disculpa, volvió a decirme. Pierde cuidado, le contesté.

Me comporté más humano con él esta vez, y tampoco sé por qué.

.

**Jueves 20 de Abril**

Akihiko amaneció particularmente entusiasmado por los griegos. Helenos, me corrigió. Bah, es lo mismo, le dije sin recordar que efectivamente es lo mismo. Me gusta eso de que sus dioses sean incluso más humanos que los humanos, los hace débiles, me dijo con un dedo en la boca. Se veía gracioso.

Nunca había pensado en eso. Hasta hoy, no tenía una idea formada acerca del tema: por más fuerte que sea alguien, sigue siendo débil… o algo así. Akihiko rió de forma descarada por mi paupérrima redacción. Al final acabé sonriendo también. Tenía razón, no pude decirlo de peor forma.

.

**Viernes 21 de Abril**

La Facultad de Medicina hizo un anuncio de vital importancia (no sé si todo el mundo exagera o yo soy un tipo demasiado práctico). Habría un evento en la Universidad, donde se invitaba a todos los alumnos, incluidos los de la Facultad de Ingeniería, quienes tienen fama de ser aburridos y cuadrados, unos más que otros. De lo que yo sí estoy seguro es que son unos borrachos incontrolables.

Bueno, tampoco es que nosotros seamos unos santos, pero al menos tenemos la decencia de no emborracharnos cuando hacemos tiempo (nos emborrachamos en otras situaciones, pero eso no viene al caso).

No sabía si ir, Akihiko tampoco. Lo decidimos a la suerte y resultó que iríamos.

Tampoco puede ser tan malo.

.

**Sábado 22 de Abril**

Papá no durmió absolutamente nada la noche anterior, mi madre y yo tampoco. Sudaba muchísimo y más de dos veces debimos cambiar las tapas de la cama. Tenía escalofríos incontrolables y repetía continuamente que tenía frío, a pesar de tener fiebre.

Mamá le revisó los brazos y las piernas, están llenas de moretones que papá no recuerda haberse hecho. Me extraña muchísimo ya que son grandes, y parecen como si en algún momento lo hubieran agarrado a puñetazos. Lo miré desconcertado e incrédulo, él negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, diciéndome que de verdad no lo recordaba.

No parecía alterado, de todos modos. Estiró su mano hasta mí, y sería mentiroso si dijera que no sentí cierto recelo cuando me tocó. Me arrastró hasta su lado, e intentó mirarme con ese brillo corregidor de hace años. No le salía, no podía salirle. A mí tampoco me salía mirarlo con los ojos contritos, llorosos, convencidísimo de que me vendría el sermón luego de hacer algo malo.

Parecíamos dos iguales. Los tiempos cambian sin que uno se dé cuenta.

Esto es uno de los síntomas de la enfermedad, Hiroki; me dijo, su cuerpo convulsionaba sin ningún control. Por primera vez me desesperé y me entristecí por la situación. Supongo que necesitaba un sacudón.

Fue demasiado violento, debo reconocerlo. Todavía tengo espasmos del contacto con su mano amoreteada.

.

**Domingo 23 de Abril**

Akihiko me llamó, me dijo que quedáramos para el próximo sábado. Acepté. Me dijo que era algo que no se podía decir por teléfono. Tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ver con Takahiro.

.

**Lunes 24 de Abril**

No fui a la Universidad hoy. Mamá me dijo que papá debía ir al hospital para hacerse unos exámenes de sangre, así que antes de que me lo dijera, me ofrecí a ir con ellos. No tenía nada importante hoy.

No reparé en pensar que se suponía que mi padre ya no tenía vuelta y que cualquier tratamiento era inútil a tales alturas. Tomé las llaves del auto ante la fría mirada de mi papá y nos fuimos. Me pasé uno o dos semáforos. Qué diablos.

Quédate aquí, me dijo mamá, iré con él. Yo asentí sin tener mucho que decir. Me quedé sentado mirando los afiches sobre higiene personal y recomendaciones de visitas al dentista al menos cinco veces al año. Había varios avisos de gente ofreciendo servicios y de gente ofreciendo empleo. Aburrido como una ostra todo el asunto. Volví a sentarme a esperar como un idiota cuando frente a mí pasó un grupo de doctores que a simple vista parecían experimentados, seguidos de varios estudiantes. Uno era ese tipo de los ojos azules. No sé qué clase de conspiración sea que siempre tengo que encontrarme con él, me sale hasta en la sopa.

Me reconoció. Qué memoria ha de tener. Me miró, me sonrió, y me sentí como un verdadero baboso al quedarme mirándolo sin atinar a nada hasta que desapareció por una puerta que conducía al área de pediatría. A los ojos de cualquiera, un encanto el tipo.

Me sentí penoso. De seguro me había sonreído por no ser descortés ya que yo parecía querer escrutarlo con los ojos. Una señora me quedó mirando con desconfianza. Juré por mi madre que en cualquier momento me iba a golpear con su bolso, así que me alejé de ahí y me puse de pie al lado de la puerta por la que mis padres entraron.

Al cabo de un rato salieron. Papá se veía cansado, mamá me sonrió, adolorida.

.

**Miércoles 26 de Abril**

Akihiko parece especialmente entusiasmado por una canción. Me desespera que mientras le hablo me ignore. Es decir, la mayoría de sus actitudes las detesto, pero esa me produce una sensación de inferioridad que radica en una ira incontrolable. Acabé lanzándole un cuaderno, él se quejó.

¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, maldita sea! Le gritoneé. Varios me quedaron mirando, incluido el señor que limpiaba en ese momento las áreas verdes. Te escucho, te escucho, me respondió el idiota, sobándose la cabeza. Me dieron ganas de darle un palmazo, como mi papá lo hace conmigo cuando no capto lo que quiere decir.

Akihiko pareció no captar ni la décima parte de lo que le decía.

.

**Viernes 28 de Abril**

Ayer fuimos al hospital para ir a buscar los exámenes de mi papá. Volví a conducir y me volvieron a mirar con desconfianza, sólo faltó el palmazo. Igual lo esperé pero nunca llegó. Poco a poco las costumbres se van perdiendo, esas que unen a la gente. Lo de mi padre, me ha hecho mirarlo como si estuviera demasiado lejos de mí.

La vida decepciona. Me estoy haciendo demasiado rápido la idea de que en algún momento, mi papá se irá para no volver.

.

**Sábado 29 de Abril**

Son las diez de la noche, quedé en juntarme con Akihiko en el café que está cerca de un centro comercial. No sé por qué se le ocurrió ir a conversar allí. Claro, como él puede llegar en auto y yo llego a pie y con la lengua afuera, no importa. Que se vaya al diablo.

.

**Domingo 30 de Abril**

Al final, ayer fui igual a juntarme con el idiota que tengo por amigo. Como lo suponía, se trataba de Takahiro. Tengo miedo de quererlo más de lo que debería, me dijo. Eso es nuevo, contesté, no sueles tenerle miedo a nada. Es diferente este caso, es imposible darle órdenes al corazón, siguió mientras le daba un sorbo al café. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? Le pregunté directamente, mirándolo a la cara. Volvió su rostro de ojos morados hacia la calle. Yo la miré también pensando en encontrar algo interesante. No lo sé, me respondió, el asunto es demasiado prematuro todavía como para identificarlo. Si te tiene tan agobiado, apuesto mi cabeza a que estás seguro de qué se trata exactamente, así que tú, a mí, no me vienes con cuentos; le dije, con voz más dura de la que debí. No quiero confundirme, esa es lo único que tengo claro, me respondió. Lo miré de nuevo, ligeramente conmovido, aunque sin entender a la perfección lo que le sucedía (y sucede, por supuesto). Qué cosa tan común, no eres el primero ni el último en enamorarte de un amigo. ¡No lo llames así todavía!, ¿Te asusta? Un poco. Qué lío, y reí ligeramente, casi con nerviosismo. Todavía, susurré, ¿Cómo llamas a ese _todavía_? ¿Atracción? Así suena más suave, me respondió, el asunto es que no quiero salir lastimado, reconoció con total franqueza. Me quedé admirado. Siempre tan egocéntrico, respondí. Él sonrió con amargura. Le tomé la mano como si se la reclamara. Estaba fría.

* * *

_Segundo cap listo! Un poquitito más largo que el anterior, pero ya puede verse un poco más de interacción entre ese Misterioso de Ojos Azules~ y nuestro estimado protagonista Hiroki :3_

_Sobre la enfermedad del papá de Hiroki: No es mi deseo meterme demasiado en el asunto, pero sí se mencionarán temas respecto a la enfermedad. Por favor, **no quiero ofender **a nadie, lo último que deseo es que alguien resulte chocado frente a la mención, intento hacer esto con el mayor respeto posible._

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

_¿Reviews ;^;?_


	3. Mayo

**III: Mayo**

* * *

**Lunes 1 de Mayo**

En la Universidad se anunció que el sábado sería el famosísimo evento de la Facultad de Medicina. Como decidí a la suerte que iría, lo anoté en el celular como si fuera el ente más ansioso sobre la tierra.

Medicina. La palabra me aterra y me llama la atención al mismo tiempo. Lo relaciono inmediatamente con el azul.

.

**Viernes 5 de Mayo**

Fui a pedir otro libro a la biblioteca. Kafka en la Orilla, un buen volumen. Akihiko me lo arrebató de las manos apenas salimos y por acto reflejo me le tiré encima para que me lo devolviera. Parecíamos dos chiquillos.

¡Más te vale no haberlo estropeado! Le grité. Varios me miraron. Incluido Akihiko, como si dijera "no tengo nada que ver con ese loco". Revisé si tenía algún problema y respiré calmadamente al darme cuenta de que seguía intacto. Cuando miré a Akihiko, pareció querer salir corriendo.

¿Me puedes ir a buscar uno? Ese mismo que tienes, me entró curiosidad. Lo quedé mirando con los ojos en blanco. A buscarte uno tu abuela, le escupí. Ya murió, me dijo. Diablos.

Al final fui igual. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, le fui dando un sermón a ese idiota que lo que no tiene de arrogante lo tiene de considerado. Apenas giré, volví a chocar con alguien.

¡¿Por qué demonios siempre tengo que chocar contigo?! Le gritoneé. Ya sabía de quién se trataba. Por un paso en falso y de una forma que me avergüenza describir, me caí, con ese otro tipo encima. ¡Lo siento! Dijo rápidamente. Se puso de pie y me ayudó a pararme, ofreciéndome su mano. No sé por qué acepté su ayuda. Su mano era tibia, grande, un poco rústica. Lo miré a los ojos, sintiéndome como el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Jamás me había percatado de lo alto que era. Él me quedó mirando.

Ya puedes soltarme la mano, me dijo entre risas sutiles. ¡Hmp! Insolente, bufé. Deslicé mi mano entre la suya como si tuviera peste. Soy Nowaki, me dijo. Jamás te pedí que me dijeras tu nombre, le respondí. ¿Y yo puedo saber el tuyo? Se llama Hiroki, dijo alguien por ahí. ¡No metas las narices donde no te llaman, Akihiko! Grité, pero ninguno de los dos me escuchó. Soy su mejor amigo, siguió el imbécil. Un gusto, dijo ese tal Nowaki.

Un rato después fuimos al casino de la Universidad. Ese Nowaki se despidió de nosotros y desapareció. Yo me miré las manos sin entender a qué se debía esa atracción extraña que me generaron de un segundo a otro.

Pareces una quinceañera, me dijo Akihiko de repente con un tono burlesco. Repite eso y te asesino, le escupí. Él rió. Sacó un cigarro de por ahí, se me había olvidado que era un fumador compulsivo. Me ofreció uno, lo rechacé. No parece darse cuenta de mis aficiones o mis desintereses.

.

**Sábado 6 de Mayo**

Le dije a mi madre que no estaría hoy, pero que si algo ocurría no dudara en llamarme. Ella lo confirmó con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué fue eso? Le pregunté, y miento si digo que no me dio un poco de vergüenza. Me sentí como un niño de nuevo. ¿Qué tiene? Me respondió. Puedo darte un beso cuando quiera, soy tu madre, me dijo. Una mueca extraña se me pegó en la cara, esperaba un tono más maternal en esa frase y no uno de reproche.

Me gusta que mamá me recuerde eso cada vez que puede. Los besos puede reservárselos, eso sí.

.

**Domingo 7 de Mayo**

Ayer, Akihiko pasó a buscarme como si yo fuera poco menos que su prometida. Aparecí rojo por la vergüenza y la ira en la puerta de mi casa. Él no encontró nada mejor que largar las carcajadas. Le grité que se callara.

Nos fuimos caminando. Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, hacía frío. Un frio bastante casual y rutinario, el típico frío nocturno y reseco. Akihiko me preguntó por mi padre, de una forma bastante casual también. Se mantiene bien, dije. No mentí. A estas alturas, para mi papá estar bien es sólo no comer, mientras no llega la fiebre y los moretones de origen desconocido. ¿Y tú cómo estás? Le pregunté. Él no supo qué responderme, fue como si hubiera perdido un debilitado equilibrio. ¿Me veo bien? Preguntó. Pues… sí, dije desconcertado. Entonces estoy bien.

No conozco su afición a mentirme. No me vengas con cuentos, hablé con un tono bastante impaciente. Él sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia. No sé, pero Akihiko no es de esos que se abrazan fervientemente al pasado. ¿Tiene que ver con Takahiro? Le pregunté. Más o menos. ¿Cómo eso?

No me dijo nada. Preferí no insistirle en el asunto. Calar en la herida hace que el dolor despierte.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad, el famosísimo evento había comenzado recién. Había música en vivo (bandas bastante buenas, pero no de mi gusto. Prefiero lo clásico), mucho alcohol y también mucha gente. Varias caras conocidas, otras no tanto. Como esa, la de piel pálida que sonreía al aire, casi porque sí.

Mira quién está allí, me dijo Akihiko en tono burlón, señalando al imbécil ese con el que siempre choco. Idea no muy concreta que tenía de él porque al instante me puse rojo y le aventé a Akihiko lo primero que vi por ahí. ¡¿Y qué tiene que esté ahí?! Le grité en modo histérico. No sé, pero no por nada te pones tan así cuando te lo señalo o te hablo de él.

Me quedé pensando en eso mientras lo miraba. No a Akihiko sino a Nowaki. Él nunca me miró, pareciendo demasiado concentrado en conversar con un tipo rubio teñido y bebiendo no sé qué.

Tiene algo bonito. Algo cautivante. Pero no sé qué es.

.

**Martes 9 de Mayo**

Tengo examen mañana, no puedo concentrarme. Es horriblemente frustrante. A pesar de que en mi casa hay mucho silencio, casi penoso. Me hace sentir solo.

Hoy no vi a Nowaki.

.

**Miércoles 10 de Mayo**

No sé qué le dio a Akihiko por andar averiguando sobre Nowaki. Deberías agradecerme, te estoy haciendo un favor; me dijo mirándose las uñas y limpiándoselas en el pecho. Nada de eso, lo que tú eres es un chismoso; le respondí. No, lo que hago es reunir la suficiente información de él como para que un día te le puedas acercar sin que haya un choque de por medio. ¡¿Y quién mierda te dijo que yo me le quiero acercar?! Le grité por enésima vez. Me quedó mirando con la ceja alzada y las pupilas a un lado. Sí, claro, y yo soy Marco Polo, me respondió. Maldito sea.

Me dijo que tenía diecinueve años y que estudiaba Medicina. Es su segundo año en la Universidad. Cuando me dijo que iba a menudo a comer a la cafetería que está cerca del centro comercial, lo quedé mirando y le dije: ¿Qué clase de psicópata eres?, di unos pasos hacia atrás. Ninguno, creo; me respondió. Rodé los ojos. Puedo organizarte una cita con él si quieres, me dijo alzando las cejas y sonriendo mordazmente. No encontré nada mejor que hacer, que golpearlo en la cabeza y seguir caminando.

.

**Jueves 11 de Mayo**

También me dijeron (Akihiko me pasó el dato) que suele ir bastante seguido a la florería, la misma que está al frente del café que está cerca del centro comercial. No creo que tenga novia y le vaya a comprar flores, dije en un susurro. Akihiko me escuchó igual. Me quedó mirando un rato, descansó su mentón en su mano que se apoyaba desde el codo sobre la mesa y me sonrió un poco. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Me dijo. ¿Problema? ¿Cuál? Fruncí el ceño. Es que ese tipo te hace sentir cosas raras sin siquiera hablarte.

Iba a responderle de mala forma, pero preferí quedarme callado. Tiene razón.

.

**Viernes 12 de Mayo**

En la mañana, Akihiko me abrazó con fuerza siendo hasta molesto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me dijo. Gracias, respondí. Confieso que igual me conmovió un poco su saludo, así que correspondí el abrazo. Cuando llegué a casa, mamá me saludó también. Papá me sonrió desde su lugar. Acabado. Parecía no poder hablar.

No tenía ánimos para celebrar, ni siquiera mi cumpleaños. Ya son veintitrés. Dos décadas, cuatro lustros más tres. Veintitrés suena menos deprimente.

Cominos juntos, en silencio. Parecía más un funeral. Ni siquiera mamá hizo algún tipo de esfuerzo para que el aire no estuviera tan pesado. Papá no comió. Se dedicó a volcar una y mil veces los filetes de pescado. Ni siquiera me miraba. Parecía estar ahí por obligación, detesto forzar a la gente a que comparta conmigo, pero tratándose de mi padre… no lo sé, es una sensación desquiciada. Yo tampoco quería mirarlo, pero los ojos se me desviaban solos desde el arroz hasta sus manos amoratadas. Me cansé. ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó mamá. Nada, contesté. Eché de menos el grito de mi padre, pero él no dijo nada. Todavía parece conocerme.

Ya no sé si lo extraño, lo desconozco, o se me hace igual al aire. Qué patético cuestionarme todo esto en serio un día que debería ser la alegría de él, y la de mamá.

.

**Domingo 14 de Mayo**

Fui a una tienda de libros usados y encontré a Nowaki en un restaurant. Parecía esperar a alguien o simplemente hacer tiempo. Me quedé estático frente al ventanal. Me saludó. Qué cosa tan incómoda, pero él no se mostraba incómodo, haciendo que, sin querer, yo tampoco lo estuviera. Me sonrió un poco. Sin hallar qué hacer, seguí caminando. No sé qué demonios fue eso, pero fue agradable verlo de nuevo.

.

**Lunes 15 de Mayo**

De haber una cita, quiero que sea casual. Me gustaría verlo un día por ahí y que me hable. Yo no me voy a atrever. Que me invite a un café, o a una copa, conversar del clima y sobre él y yo (no puedo decir "nosotros").

Fui a la cafetería a eso de las una de la tarde, esperando encontrarlo. No llegó. No pude seguir esperando porque tenía clases. Volví a la universidad fastidiado, decepcionado, desganado. Pero más que cualquier cosa, volví solo*.

.

**Martes 16 de Mayo**

Fui de nuevo a la cafetería. Me ubiqué en una mesa cerca de la ventana que da a la calle, de manera que pueda ver a la gente pasar. Pedí un café con leche, me lo trajeron en diez minutos. Miré al mesero para decirle gracias, quedándome mirándolo un rato. Tenía los ojos azules, como Nowaki, pero más claros. Además, tampoco era tan alto. Él se fue inmediatamente y yo miré hacia la calle. Mucha gente pasaba, y con el patetismo más grande del mundo empecé a buscar a Nowaki en cada una de las personas. Algunas tenían su mismo color de pelo, muy pocas, una altura parecida. Muchas otras sonreían como él, pero todas mostraban los dientes. Nowaki no muestra los dientes cuando sonríe.

Me aburrí al rato. Era muy tarde y llegué a casa. Papá estaba en la sala con muchas frazadas sobre su cada vez más encorvada espalda. Sus ojos tenían ojeras. Me sonrió débilmente cuando me vio.

No entiendo por qué me sonríe cuando ya lo desconozco.

Me encerré en mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y miré el techo. Otra vez me sentía solo.

.

**Jueves 18 de Mayo**

Lo encontré en la biblioteca de nuevo. Tenía un rato libre luego de Problemas Actuales de los Estudios Literarios. Me ubiqué en una mesa lo suficientemente cerca de la que ocupaba él. Se veía tranquilo con un libro de Medicina sobre sus manos. Cuando sonrió otro poco, sentí que el corazón se me subía a las sienes. Lo miraba como un idiota, con demasiado detenimiento, así que era lógico que en algún momento el me miraría por sentirse extremadamente observado. Me miró, yo me escondí detrás del libro. Qué cobardía la mía. Parece que él volvió a sonreír y a mirar su libro. Se ve tan iluso que me desespera, pero no es de esos que se ponen nerviosos cuando un desconocido se les acerca. Quizás luzca un poco indiferente, conmigo lo es, en alguna medida. Cosa que comprendo (o intento comprender), no tiene por qué ocuparse de quién lo queda mirando como un baboso cuando lo ve, ni de que Akihiko haya andado detrás de él averiguando sobre su vida. Pese a que nunca se lo pedí, y además de que me parece bastante innecesario, se lo agradezco. Por mi cuenta no iba a ser capaz de todo eso. Para mí, la privacidad de la gente es algo vital. La de Nowaki me importa más que la de cualquiera.

(Él me importa más que cualquiera).

.

**Viernes 19 de Mayo**

Conversé con Takahiro ayer, me dijo Akihiko de repente. Estábamos en la cafetería comiendo algo antes de irnos a clases de nuevo. ¿Sobre qué? Le pregunté. De bastantes cosas. Innecesarias, pero bastantes. Eso no tiene nada de relevante, comenté de inmediato. Lo sé, pero el asunto es que acabé de convencerme. ¿En serio? Le dije, mirándolo a la cara. Sí. Me asusta, pero creo que la cosa va más o menos en serio. Lo triste es que parece ser totalmente unilateral. Hice un gesto de resignación, como si de inmediato me hubiera puesto en su lugar.

¿Qué más da? Le dije, dándole un sorbo al jugo. Era de esperarse, es un hombre. Que sea hombre o mujer es lo que menos me importa, siguió él. A ti, pero no todos piensan como tú, ni actúan como tú, ni son como tú. Quizás Takahiro necesita un empujón.

Akihiko me quedó mirando de una forma que no puedo explicar. Era entre impresionada y triste, como una mezcolanza de cosas que no se pueden mezclar. ¿Dices que debería decírselo? Me preguntó como un idiota.

No. Lo que quiero decir es que se lo demuestres, no que se lo digas.

Dar consejos de ese tipo me hace sentir un descarado. Soy la persona menos indicada para aconsejar a alguien en ese aspecto, a mi criterio, no soy un ejemplo.

Akihiko pareció quedarse pensando en eso durante todo el día. Cuando volvimos a la Universidad y caminamos por los pasillos, apareció Nowaki de repente. Yo me puse rojo como un tomate, Akihiko no se manifestó interesado en molestarme.

.

**Sábado 20 de Mayo**

Papá va de mal en peor. Estoy convencido plenamente de que será su falta de apetito lo que acabará matándolo en vez de esa enfermedad de mierda. Mamá hace hasta lo imposible para hacer que coma, pero nada resulta. Me ha dicho que hable con él, yo le digo que sí, que pronto lo voy a hacer, pero no tengo pensado hacerlo, ni ahora ni nunca. No puedo llegar y entrar a su habitación a decirle que coma sin siquiera mostrarme interesado en que su salud mejore, o en que haga un esfuerzo por permanecer un tiempo más con nosotros, por más mísero que sea. Me delataría solo, le gritaría sin palabras que ya no me afecta como le afectaría a un hijo el deterioro paulatino de su padre.

Ya no existe la confianza mutua que había antes, cuando hablábamos tonterías, pero hablábamos. Él se encargó de hacerla cenizas con su silencio, yo no puedo devolverle esa desconfianza con gestos amables y no le veo el caso a fingir. Él tampoco, por eso sólo se limita a sonreírme con dolor. En su lugar, ni siquiera eso haría.

.

**Lunes 22 de Mayo**

Soñé algo, no lo recuerdo exactamente todo. Estoy seguro, eso sí, de que estaba el mar, teñido de un azul bellísimo, tan profundo que parecía arrastrar todo lo demás. Es curioso cómo es que de pronto aparecía él, con sus ojos iguales al resto del paisaje. Todo era azul, incluso su piel, la mía, el contacto, el aire, la coincidencia. La arena gruesa de la playa y la luna dándole una apariencia dulcemente blancuzca. A pesar de extrañarme, no me quería ir de allí, y menos lo deseé cuando él se me acercaba y me envolvía por completo con sus brazos. Largos, tullidos, pero gentiles. Me conducía al vacío cuando sus manos me tocaban y su lengua se arrastraba sin vergüenza por donde se le antojaba. Se estaba adueñando de mí y yo se lo permitía. Sonreía como un idiota al pensar que cada hueso suyo encajaba a la perfección con cada hueco mío. Más que sexo, parecía un baile, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre y jamás nos hubiéramos olvidado, con un nexo irrompible amarrado a nuestros cuellos. Y lo más patéticamente hermoso de todo, es que él también me sonreía. Parecía feliz conmigo, lucía pleno, cosa que bastaba para que yo lo fuera íntegramente.

Cuando lo vi en la Universidad, me percaté de inmediato de sus ojos. No los recordaba tan bonitos. Me miraba, pero jamás se me acercó.

.

**Martes 23 de Mayo**

La clase de Lengua Clásica se desvió hacia Ética. Akihiko se quedó dormido, pero despertó de inmediato cuando le dijeron que no volvería a entrar a la clase durante los próximos meses si volvía a suceder. Él asintió, aún soñoliento, y continuó bostezando por el resto de las dos horas.

Creo que lo comprendo un poco. Lo que el profesor decía me recordó inmediatamente unos años anteriores, cuando ésta clase de vida me emocionaba. Hoy estoy deshecho, amargado y vivo con un sabor ácido en la boca. Particularmente hoy, hasta la mirada tímida de la niña de la Biblioteca me molestaba. Le devolví un libro que pedí el otro día, ella lo recibió con gesto nervioso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Akihiko me dio un codazo cuando refunfuñé molesto. Nowaki debe andar por ahí, me dijo. Cierra la boca, le respondí. La chica me miró sorprendida. Tiene ojos claros, medios grisáceos. Un color aburrido.

.

**Jueves 25 de Mayo**

Tuve que quedarme después de clases a llenar una encuesta. Bastante ridícula por lo demás, me llevó diez minutos responderla completa. Era para un grupo de estudiantes de Ingeniería en Estadística. Akihiko escuchó sobre ella y partió corriendo a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Debió haber tenido algo importante que hacer, supongo.

Nowaki también estaba allí. Tenía mejor expresión que yo. Es ese tipo de gente que todo el mundo quiere a la primera. Yo resulto apático inmediatamente. Nowaki sonreía cortésmente mientras la chica le preguntaba si le gustaba más el Jazz o el Blues, pero no se veía interesado. Le escuché decir que prefería el Jazz, pero no alcancé a escuchar por qué.

Si bien es cierto que sonreía, no irradiaba esa sensación de pertenencia que siempre inspiraba. Lo noté triste y tenía los ojos rojos. De tanto mirarlo, él me miró también. Luego de alejarse de ella, se acercó a mí. Me saludó, yo no dije nada. No me puedo acostumbrar a saludarlo, me resulta demasiado fingido. Seguí mirándolo insistentemente, él parpadeó y me preguntó si tenía algo en la cara, que por qué lo miraba tanto. Tartamudeé torpemente. Una mancha bajo el ojo, le dije, y desvié la mirada hacia un lado. Él se frotó la supuesta mancha arrastrándose el párpado hacia abajo. Se veía feo. ¿Y ahora? Preguntó. A-ahora sí.

Lo volví a mirar, se había dejado rojo. Parecía arderle porque se tocaba frecuentemente.

Me acompañó a mi casa luego de insistirme tanto. Me despedí de él en la puerta. Me acarició la cabeza y por instinto cerré los ojos. Hasta luego, Hiro-san.

.

**Viernes 26 de Mayo**

No sé si Akihiko me vigila porque le sobra mucho tiempo o, si por coincidencia simple, miró por la ventana y me vio con Nowaki ayer. Me dijo, con un tono bastante tranquilo, que le contara qué había sucedido exactamente. Lo hice, él sonrió, cómplice.

Estás perdido, me dijo. No digas tonterías, le repuse. Suspiró como si yo fuera el ser más iluso sobre la tierra. El que no te des cuenta, no quiere decir que no lo estés. Ya cállate. Reconoce que por lo menos te gusta, sé sincero contigo mismo.

Es eso precisamente lo que me cuesta tanto. Prefiero evadir el asunto lo mejor que puedo, pero no me sale. Nowaki entró a la cafetería donde estábamos y reparó en mí inmediatamente. Iba a saludarme, pero le dije a Akihiko que nos fuéramos.

.

**Sábado 27 de Mayo**

No es que le esté huyendo ni mucho menos, ni que tenga miedo de lo que pueda pasarme. No me esperaba verlo, así tan repentinamente mientras era precisamente él uno de los temas de conversación, y supongo que la sorpresa me aturdió un poco. Es una cosa rara lo que me crece en el pecho. Alegría, ira, euforia, o incluso me siento atado de manos por no poder lidiar conmigo mismo y acercármele con toda confianza, como él lo hace conmigo. Me gustaría muchísimo sólo alegrarme, pero tengo demasiada inseguridad. Eso debilita lo bonito de este sentimiento y da el paso a las dudas, porque a pesar de saberme tan expuesto, me gusta que me mire, que quiera saludarme cada vez que puede e incluso me gusta chocar con él. La última vez fue, la que creo, definitiva. Supe su nombre, él el mío. Un primer e importante paso, pero no se me hace tan importante como el hecho de que me sonría con dulzura, y me aterra, me enfurece y me descoloca pensar que a alguien más pueda sonreírle así. Es un tipo atractivo y se nota a leguas su nobleza, a mucha gente le atraen esas cosas, esas personas ciegas que no ven más allá de su nariz. Pero puedo notar que él no es uno de ellos, mira todo con otros ojos. Quizás por eso se empeña tanto en acercárseme cuando yo no represento más que un atado de problemas y actitudes gruñonas para todo el mundo.

Tengo la débil esperanza de no estar equivocado y que pueda mirar más allá de eso. Estoy dispuesto a entregarle todo lo que tengo, aunque no sea mucho, pero quiero ser importante para él, así como lo está siendo para mí. Se me hace un poco difícil entenderlo todavía, pero no tengo muchas opciones ahora, cuando ya caí.

.

**Lunes 29 de Mayo**

Mamá está asustada porque papá se queja muchísimo, dice que le duelen los músculos. No sé cómo darle algo que yo ya no tengo. Todo lo que hice fue tomarle los hombros, ella me abrazó inmediatamente. Tengo la vaga idea de que mi madre está tan convencida como yo, pero le duele el doble. Sufre su parte y la que yo debería sufrir también.

* * *

*_Frase adaptada del libro "La Tregua" de Mario Benedetti._

_Tercer capítulo listo y dispuesto. Ahora ya saben el nombre de cada uno! Es un avance, Kamijou, tú sigue así xD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

**_¿Reviews ;^;?_**


	4. Junio

**IV: Junio**

* * *

**Sábado 3 de Junio**

Salió. No le hice caso a mi sentido común y dije en casa que iba a una tienda de libros usados cuando en realidad fui a la cafetería. Me ubiqué de tal manera que podía mirar hacia la calle, un poco dificultoso porque sorprendentemente, los ventanales estaban algo sucios. Al otro lado de la cuadra está la florería. Me trajeron un café sin azúcar que mantuve en la boca durante varios minutos con la insólita idea de ocultar parte de mi cara.

Nowaki apareció por la puerta del local, saliendo a la calle. Llevaba un delantal azul, y sonreía como de costumbre. Fue luego de unos minutos que me puse a pensar en que trabaja ahí, no que va habitualmente como un cliente más. Me tranquilicé sin querer.

Vi que volvía a entrar. Al rato entró una mujer, y en unos minutos volvió a salir con un ramo en los brazos. Nowaki salió también quedándose en la mampara de la puerta, mirando la calle en la dirección en la que la mujer se había ido. Casi quebré la mesa por el puñetazo que le di, y peor fue cuando dos niñas se le acercaron. Una le tomó el brazo, la otra le hablaba mientras él le sonreía. Apostaba mi cabeza a que ella tenía los ojos brillando de emoción.

Pero a pesar de eso, Nowaki parecía resignado. O más bien, obstinado. Cuando miró al frente, en la cafetería en la que estaba, no pude evitar mirar el suelo y hacer como si tosiera. Miré con disimulo y él ya había vuelto a entrar. Las niñas ya no estaban.

.

**Martes 6 de Junio**

Hasta que al fin pasó. Casual, apareció por la puerta del café. Esperé a que me hablara, sabía que iba a hacerlo. ¡Hiro-san! No esperaba verte a esta hora. Yo tampoco, dije, y no mentía, no esperaba verlo, aunque sí lo quisiera. ¿Puedo comer contigo? Me preguntó. Adelante, le contesté. Al rato estaba frente a mí, con gesto tranquilo, mientras comía calmadamente. No puedo decir cómo lo estaba mirando, porque me da una vergüenza sobrehumana, pero era tan obsesiva que dejé de comer. Él me preguntó por qué, yo le dije que ya no tenía hambre. En parte era cierto, pero con el resto del jugo sobreviviría las próximas dos horas y media que me faltaban de clases.

¿A qué hora vuelves a la Universidad? Le pregunté. En una hora, a las cuatro, ¿Y tú? A las cuatro también. Qué coincidencia, podemos irnos juntos de aquí.

Juntos… Qué bonito suena cuando se refiere a él y a mí, aunque no tenga sentido. ¿Por qué no? Le contesté, y lo quedé mirando un rato. Acabé despabilándome.

Caminamos a la Universidad. Akihiko no apareció por ningún lado hasta que entré a la sala luego de despedirme de Nowaki. No puse atención a nada ni a nadie. Eso está mal.

.

**Miércoles 7 de Junio**

Me estás abandonando, me dijo Akihiko dramáticamente, aunque sin salir de su estilo despreocupado. Cierra la boca, le repuse. Y ni siquiera lo niegas, me contestó, y esta vez yo no pude hacer lo mismo. Me quedé callado y miré a otro sitio, con los dedos golpeando la superficie de la mesa imitando el trote de un caballo. No tengo por qué negar una tontería como esa, así que deja de hablar estupideces.

Akihiko soltó una carcajada sutil, mirándose los dedos. Me habló sobre Takahiro y el asunto del abandono quedó aparentemente zanjado. Akihiko parece estar tan perdido como yo.

.

**Viernes 9 de Junio**

Encontré a Nowaki en la cafetería luego de clases. Cuando entré, él ya estaba allí, en el mismo lugar que ocupó cuando se sentó frente a mí. Inconscientemente me acomodé un poco el pelo y caminé hacia él, ubicándome enfrente. Él levantó la vista, tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, parecían artificiales. Estaba llorando.

¿Hiro-san? Me preguntó. Sí, soy yo, le respondí, y pensé agregar un "idiota" pero no venía a la situación. Él sonrió con amargura, volviendo a inclinar su cabeza. Qué lamentable que me veas en una situación así, se excusó, limpiándose los ojos con brusquedad. Yo no dije nada, y si ahora volviera a estar en la misma situación, tampoco sabría qué decir. Me dolía horriblemente verlo llorar, era como que, sin saberlo, su dolor fuera mi dolor. Me sentí más que nunca dividido, como si él fuera parte de mí.

¿Qué te pasa? Le pregunté con algo muy parecido a la dulzura. Tuve el grito en mi cabeza, la orden de tomarle la mano, pero desistí. No iba a delatarme tan rápido. Él suspiró y miró el techo, esperando que con esa acción las lágrimas no salieran de nuevo. P-puedes confiar en mí.

¿En un extraño? Me dijo. Y eso dolió más que cualquier cosa, pero algo hubo en su voz que sólo hizo que doliera, no que me enojara. A veces es mejor confiar en un extraño, porque un extraño no te va a juzgar, le dije, siendo aquello lo que me salvó.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, la gente comenzó a irse. Supuse que el aire que nos rodeaba exigía un poco más de privacidad. Nowaki miró a su alrededor, percatándose de las mesas vacías y las sillas desordenadas. Me percaté de sus ojos, ya no estaban tan colorados, pero seguían más húmedos. Se veían más brillantes, tan bonitos como nunca y como siempre.

¿Tienes algún problema con tu novia? Le pregunté. Qué imbécil haber preguntado algo así, pero necesitaba sacarme esa duda de la cabeza que me oprimía el corazón. Él suspiró apenas, como si le costara respirar. No, Hiro-san, no tengo novia, es otra cosa. Pude respirar en paz. Una alegría retorcida me explotó en el pecho, una sensación que me obligaba a abrazarlo y gritarle que lo quiero. Me miró repentinamente, le sostuve la mirada, me sonrió con sinceridad, sin esa amargura que opacaba cada una de sus facciones.

Gracias, me dijo. ¿Por qué? Le pregunté. Por estar aquí, conmigo. Esperaba verte, Hiro-san, por eso vine.

.

**Sábado 10 de Junio**

Nowaki agregó después que no era la idea que lo viera llorando, pero no quise escribirlo. Por eso lo escribo ahora. Recordar su rostro lloroso duele, pero me hace feliz la idea de que todavía puedo sentir un algo por alguien más.

.

**Lunes 12 de Junio**

Cuando llegué a casa, mamá estaba con una caja de metal en sus piernas. Eran fotos viejas, de hace unos diez años, o un poco más. Quizás quince. Cerré la puerta y ella me llamó para que me quedara a su lado. Obedecí sin más, mirando las fotos como si fueran un mero objeto decorativo. Ella parecía más seria respecto al asunto.

Comenzó a hojearlas todas, yendo en retroceso temporal. Llegó a una donde aparecía ella, bastante joven, junto con mi padre. La miré casi despectivo. Te pareces mucho a tu papá, me dijo sin mirarme, pero yo si la miré y no supe cómo sonreírle, pero haciéndolo, de todos modos. Una sonrisa resignada, amarga, triste, lastimera o rutinaria, de esas que uno hace cada vez que ve a algún familiar cercano. Sin darme cuenta, mamá empezó a llorar, y guardó las fotos en la caja para ocultarla en algún lugar de la sala, no me percaté en dónde. Voy a hacer la cena, me dijo como si me avisara. Yo no dije nada y me quedé en el mismo lugar, esperando a que algo pasara. Que viniera Akihiko a buscarme o que papá apareciera de repente, pero nada pasó. Al rato, mamá me dijo que fuera a comer.

.

**Martes 13 de Junio**

Tenía una tesis hace unos meses, pero quedarme en la Universidad parece ser una buena opción, así que tengo que cambiarla, o hacer otra, lisa y llanamente. No es un mayor problema. Tengo bastante tiempo todavía.

Fui a la biblioteca en el entremedio que tengo en las clases de los martes. Estaba Nowaki hablando feliz de la vida con la chica que estudió Biblioteconomía y Documentación (sólo pensarlo me da sueño). Sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía, me acerqué a ellos y devolví el libro que había pedido la semana pasada, pero sin salir con el próximo que iba a pedir. Cuando salí, me sentí como un idiota y no iba a volver a entrar para ser objeto de risas.

Estando afuera, mortificándome, apareció Nowaki. ¡Hiro-san! Qué gusto verte. Lo mismo, respondí secamente. No iba a reconocer abiertamente de que estaba celoso, maldita sea.

Y con qué derecho, con qué objeto. Nowaki no es nada mío, más que la fuente de mis desvelos y que hace que me venga comportando como un idiota desde hace un tiempo. No puedo exigirle nada.

Suspiré cansado, y me fui a mi clase. No me detuvo, yo tampoco soy nada de él.

.

**Miércoles 14 de Junio**

Akihiko se mantuvo distante (más de lo normal), y a no mucho rato luego de que tuviera la oportunidad para preguntarle porqué, lo hice. Me dijo que no podía hablar del asunto en un lugar tan abierto, así que le propuse ir a algún lado a conversar, pero al final resultó que el problema era el tiempo y no el lugar.

Quedamos para el sábado, ir a tomar algo para olvidarnos de todo un poco. Pareciera ser que prefiere ser aún más lejano de los suyos por mera decisión propia que por algún acontecimiento en específico.

.

**Viernes 16 de Junio**

Papá ya no trabajará más. No es como si algo fuera a cambiar en mi casa, ya hace mucho que tenía a mi padre todos los días aquí. Lo cierto es que en tiempos de antaño, imaginé esta instancia como un momento de descanso para todos, donde la sensación de plenitud y de satisfacción estaría en cada uno de nosotros, no solamente en papá, porque su vida se la entregó a mi madre y a mí. Se lo agradezco, claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Desde algún punto desconocido, esperé que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de lo que tiene, de lo que tanto tiempo le absorbió.

Pero la desconfianza no se va, la indiferencia vuelve. Cuando mi madre me da la noticia, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un sobre azul con el sello de la empresa, yo resoplo con frustración, sonrío fingidamente y desaparezco de la sala. Me tranquiliza la idea de que me entienden, papá me conoce. A mamá le duele todavía.

.

**Sábado 17 de Junio**

Fui a la casa de Akihiko. Estaba empezando a oscurecerse cuando entré. Me hicieron pasar de inmediato a la misma habitación de siempre. Vi menos cosas, la noté más vacía. Akihiko volvió su mirada hacia mí, estando frente al estante de libros. Cerré la puerta por dentro y me le acerqué.

Me dijo que quería irse a vivir solo porque allí ya no tiene nada. ¿A dónde te irías? Le pregunté. Eso no importa, mientras sea cerca de la Universidad. Puedes llegar en auto, le respondí. Es cierto. Entonces no importa, sean como sean las cosas.

Rodé los ojos. Hizo un gesto con las manos para zanjar ese asunto y sacó unas cervezas de no sé dónde. Las había comprado hace poco. Comenzamos a beber sin más preámbulos, echaba de menos ese sabor amargo, el olor a resignación.

.

**Domingo 18 de Junio**

Me duele un poco la cabeza. Todavía tengo el sabor del licor pegado en la boca, pero lo que más me recuerda a la noche anterior es la conversación. Casi sin querer las cosas se desviaron hacia Takahiro, en media hora más, hacia Nowaki. Qué brillante descripción le hice de él, si hasta me siento avergonzado, y un tipo excesivamente observador. Además de un intento bastante patético de confesión, de lo que realmente me pasa cuando en la mañana, al despertar, se me clava en la cabeza para no salir ni siquiera cuando duermo. Acabé con una sonrisa amarga, cobarde, y la mirada desviada al piso. Ni a Akihiko pude mirarlo después de decir todo eso, y él sólo soltó un poco de aire en una sonrisa de las mismas mías.

¿Piensas decírselo alguna vez? Me preguntó. No lo sé, le dije. Y no mentí, realmente no lo sé. Me da miedo entregarle más de lo que me permitiría, es como que si doy un paso, inevitablemente tendré que dar dos, y luego tres, hasta que ya no pueda salir, y no puedo actuar con tanta ligereza. Akihiko me quedó mirando de una forma bastante sombría. Ya diste un primer paso, Hiroki, y diste un segundo, un tercero. Si te arrebataran a Nowaki ahora mismo… Me muero, le dije sin pensarlo. De inmediato me tapé la boca, como castigándome por hablar demasiado. Akihiko volvió a sonreír, como si él captara la resignación que yo no era capaz de reconocer. Continuo, dijo y me apuntó con su dedo índice, desafiándome. Si te arrebataran a Nowaki ahora mismo, ¿te arrepentirías de no haber dado un cuarto paso?

Me destapé la boca, me entristecí por la idea. Cabía la posibilidad de que todo quedara hasta ahí (de ese todo que no puedo definir ni ponerle nombre) y yo me quedara desolado, sin ninguna respuesta.

Claro que me arrepentiría, dije y miré a Akihiko a la cara, abrí otra lata de cerveza y comencé a beber. Él hizo lo propio, nos miramos, nos sonreímos con una complacencia triste y melancólica, desilusionada y sin esperanza. Él estaba mucho más borracho que yo.

Por Nowaki, dijo él, y acercó su lata a la mía. Medio aturdido, le respondí. Por Takahiro, y bebimos hasta acabar las latas.

No recuerdo bien todo, pero reíamos muchísimo de sólo tonterías (cosas de borrachos). Nos reíamos de los corazones heridos, quizás, aunque no tenemos mucha moral para mirarlos por encima del hombro.

.

**Lunes 19 de Junio**

A las tres de la tarde tuve un receso, horario que para Akihiko significó la salida de clases. Yo me quedé dando vueltas por la Biblioteca, sin saber qué mirar exactamente, ni qué pedir. No me interesaba nada hoy, pero por estar distraído, saqué un libro al azar, apareciendo Nowaki tras el estante. Él no me vio, estando demasiado concentrado en buscar un libro. Yo me quedé en mi lugar y volví a dejar el volumen donde estaba y quise ir afuera, al café o a donde los pies me llevaran. Nowaki me atajó en la salida, mirándome desde su lugar y llamándome por mi nombre. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció sólo con su voz. Giré en mi propio eje, y lo miré. Acarició mi cabeza, me sonrió con cada gesto, pero de allí en más no dijo nada.

Creí que se burlaba, que había aprendido a conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que lo quería. Aparté con brusquedad su mano de mi cabeza y salí de la Biblioteca.

Intentó detenerme. Entre todo el disgusto, sonreí por dentro.

.

**Martes 20 de Junio**

Papá no estaba cuando llegué. Una crisis, me dijo mamá. ¿Volverás al hospital? Le pregunté. Sí, sólo vine a buscar unas cosas. Vi que tenía una chaqueta en el brazo y unos papeles en el otro. La miré y a la cara y le pregunté si quería que fuera con ella. No, me dijo. Si vas a ir sólo por cumplir, no vayas.

Salió de la casa. Me quedé solo, momento que aproveché para estudiar por un examen que debo rendir en dos días. Antes de todo, pensé en contestarle, pero no lo hice. Iba por acompañarte, le diría, no por papá.

.

**Miércoles 21 de Junio**

Akihiko me dijo que Nowaki se le había acercado. Tuve varias reacciones por dentro, pero no mostré más que la última. La primera fue, inevitablemente, celos. Qué diablos, puedo confesarme. La segunda, fue desilusión. La tercera y última, fue sorpresa, cosa que me hizo preguntarle inmediatamente para qué.

Quiere juntarse contigo lo antes posible, me dijo. Me puse blanco, y un tanto tenso. Akihiko dejó caer medianamente sus párpados, mostrándose tranquilo. No sé si lo hizo para reírse de mí o para brindarme un poco de su calma.

¿Y eso por qué? Le pregunté. No lo sé, me dijo, fingiendo que no sabía. El asunto estaba pintado en el rostro de ambos.

Me puse ansioso. ¿Qué le digo? Dijo Akihiko luego de un rato, jugueteando con el lápiz sobre el cuaderno. El viernes, a las siete en el café, le dije. Bien, contestó.

.

**Jueves 22 de Junio**

Estudio bastante seguido en mi casa, en la biblioteca y en los recesos de tiempo entre clase y clase, pero para el examen de hoy todo pareció ser insuficiente.

Sé bien por qué. Me avergüenza reconocerlo, me llega a doler. Tengo que ordenar mis prioridades, no es correcto que Nowaki se lleve el primer puesto.

.

**Viernes 23 de Junio**

Llegué a la cafetería con diez minutos de retraso. Nowaki ya estaba allí. Tenía las manos ocupadas con las esquinas de las servilletas más que con la cuchara. Levantó la cabeza cuando entré, como si hubiese captado mi olor o sentido mi presencia. Me sonrió desde su lugar, cosa que fue suficiente como para sentirme confiado. Me acerqué, me senté frente a él y me pidió un café. Miré al camarero cuando se fue, quien volvió casi inmediatamente y me dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Nowaki no me sacó los ojos de encima y no dejó de hacerlo cuando yo lo miré. Me gusta mirarte, me dijo, como adivinando que yo iba a preguntarle algo. Deduje que fue por el gesto que hice con las cejas y la boca. Tragué saliva.

Le dijiste a Akihiko que querías verme, solté abruptamente, yendo directo al grano. Y es cierto, se defendió. Levanté los ojos. ¿Para qué? Pregunté. Quiero que me digas algo, Hiro-san. La cuchara se me soltó de las manos y cayó al suelo con un escándalo que pareció haber sido el de un jarrón. ¿Decirte qué? No tengo nada que decirte. Eso no es cierto. Volví a mirarlo luego de recoger la cuchara, apuntándolo con ésta y desafiándolo. No me llames mentiroso. Hiro-san, quiero que confíes en mí.

Qué mocoso más impertinente, pensé. No tengo por qué confiar en un extraño, le dije. ¿Ves que sí tienes algo que decirme? Refunfuñé. No tenía cómo debatirle. Miré hacia la ventana. El sol, casi tendido, pintó de naranja las paredes crema del local. Nowaki me tomó la mano y me pilló desprevenido. No me atreví a soltarme de su agarre, no quise, no podía pensar que pudiendo haberlo seguido tocando, me rehusé. Hiro-san… me insistió, me sobresalté y estuve a punto de deslizar mi mano de entre la suya. Dime eso que quieres decirme, me dijo, buscando encontrarse con mis ojos. No le dejé hacerlo, y me solté de él. Quise desaparecer de allí, de su campo visual, irme al otro lado del mundo.

¿P-por qué tanta insistencia? No voy a decírtelo. Tenía las manos intranquilas, debajo de la mesa. Yo quiero escucharlo, Hiro-san. Agaché aún más la cabeza evitando a toda costa mirarlo. Si lo hacía, las palabras me brotarían solas de la boca. ¿Por qué? Insistí. Él abandonó sus manos por debajo de la mesa también, encontrando a las mías. Las rodeó a cada una, me gustó cómo se fundían. Porque no tienes idea de cómo yo valoro tu sencillo coraje de quererme*.

.

**Sábado 24 de Junio**

Es cierto que quiero a Nowaki, pero también me interesa su aire misterioso. En realidad no sé si lo quiero o si simplemente me llama la atención. Me confundo con facilidad porque pocas cosas me llaman la atención hasta ese punto, donde ya me desespero por verlo o el corazón me sube a las sienes cuando se me acerca.

El punto es que me asusta un poco que me intrigue tanto. No. Retiro lo dicho. Sí, lo quiero, estoy seguro de eso. Akihiko me dice que estoy perdido, no es posible que él y mi corazón tan extraño se confabulen en mi contra.

La pregunta va por el Cómo. Es decir, me gusta Nowaki, es atractivo (y por ende, me atrae), un tipo noble y cortés que se muestra interesado pero en realidad por dentro puede estar hasta mandándote al diablo. ¿Cómo lo quiero? Me siento ridículo con este asunto. Es como intentar desenredar un ovillo de lana que antes sufrió el trato de un gato. ¿Estoy enamorado de él? ¡¿Es amor?!

Dicen que el amor es bonito, yo lo miro como un laberinto. Plantea demasiadas dudas y desafíos, aunque hasta ahora nunca me detuve a pensar en el amor. También dicen que si es correspondido, es el sentimiento más maravilloso que una persona puede llevar dentro de sí. ¿Nowaki me corresponde? O mejor preguntar ¿me corresponderá algún día? ¿Estará dispuesto a corresponderme? ¿Qué es lo que buscaríamos el uno en el otro? ¿Qué desecharíamos?

Es extraño. Yo lo quiero, él valora eso. Dice que quererlo es como un desafío. Qué diablos, si es como si a uno lo obligara a quererlo con esa cara de iluso que tiene. Inspira sentimientos agradables, como cualquier cosa adorable. Nowaki es adorable, detesto eso, pero sé que de cerca es mucho más que una cara bonita. No sé qué es exactamente lo que sus ojos esconden, pero me gusta. Me gusta que lo oculte y que sólo ciertas personas lo perciban.

Yo lo quiero por eso extraño tras su mirada.

.

**Miércoles 28 de Junio**

Mi padre ya no puede ponerse de pie. Mi madre le lleva las comidas a la cama y se queda un rato sentada a su lado con el sumo cuidado de no aplastarle las piernas. Hoy salió con los ojos llorosos, dijo que los recuerdos le hacían mal, y peor era todavía recordar con él. Me dijo además que fuera a verlo. Saqué la vuelta diciendo que tenía que estudiar, e incluso dije que debía volver a la Universidad, pero mamá no me creyó. Prácticamente me empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Me sentí más que nunca atrapado. Papá leía un libro y escuchaba la radio. Me miró, volviendo sus ojos opacos y su cabello blancuzco agitándose. Me sonrió, agradeciéndome. Eso sentí. Agradecía que estuviera actuando, porque no tuve corazón para comportarme como de verdad quería hacerlo.

Papá dobló la esquina superior de la página, cerró el libro y apagó la radio. Movió las piernas bajo las tapas. Parecían un par de gusanos moviéndose entre la tierra. Me invitó a sentarme y me le acerqué. No me atrevía a mirarlo directamente, pero él, con su insistencia, me obligó a hacerlo.

Hasta que te dignaste a venir a ver a tu padre, me dijo. No sonó con reproche, como hace años hubiera podido sonar, sino fue lastimero. No tenía tiempo, mentí descarada y despistadamente. Papá sonrió con amargura, sabiendo bien que yo mentía.

No sabes mentir, hijo. Me sonrojé por la vergüenza. Querer es poder, yo sé que ya no te importa este viejo saco de huesos.

No dije nada, no me atreví a abrir la boca.

Quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, de lo que te has convertido. No te despidas antes de tiempo, le contesté. No me estoy despidiendo. Mentiroso. Hiroki, cuida a tu madre cuando yo no esté. Deja de despedirte, por favor, papá.

Me tomó la mano. Suspiró un poco, se notaba cansado. Cerró los ojos y me dijo que me quería. Luego no dijo nada más, dejando solamente su respiración queda en el aire.

Solté su mano con cuidado, dejándosela a un costado del cuerpo. Dormía plácidamente, como si estuviera seguro de que yo permanecería allí todo el día. Le hubiera respondido un "yo también", pero no quería que me pesara demasiado el corazón.

.

**Jueves 29 de Junio**

Hoy pienso que ayer rompí una armonía demasiado delicada cuando entré a esa habitación. Esa Armonía no me correspondía, entonces en vez de unirme a ella, la hice trizas. Quizá no era lo que papá quería que sucediera, pero así lo sentí. Estoy demasiado lejos de papá.

.

**Viernes 30 de Junio**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me reuní con Nowaki. Akihiko se ha mantenido al margen de la situación y no me ha traído más noticias de él. Las espero ansioso, pero no voy a decírselo. Además, es reconfortante ver que cada día se acerca más a Takahiro.

* * *

_*Frase de Mario Benedetti._

_Tengo la sensación de que los capítulos están cada vez más largos xD pero me llena de satisfacción el expresarme a mis anchas, sin preocuparme por la cantidad de carácteres. En fin._

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Reviews ;^;?_**


	5. Julio

**V: Julio**

* * *

**Lunes 3 de Julio**

Con un poco de paciencia, en dos semanas estaré de vacaciones. Dos semanas. Se me harán horriblemente largas, lo presiento desde ya, y desde ya, también, me estoy deprimiendo. La idea de no hacer nada me frustra, es decir, tampoco me hace feliz la presión sanguinaria sobre mi espalda, pero el tiempo libre me agobia, me asfixia, me cansa cuando es mucho.

Y aunque no sea culpa de nadie, mi casa me inspira ese sentimiento de suficiencia, que ya tengo de todo y no necesito nada más, no hay por qué estirar los brazos hacia arriba e intentar tocar el cielo. Cuando miro a los ojos a mamá, y me sonríe desde su lugar, en la cocina, mojando pañitos blancos para la fiebre, pienso que todo se va demasiado rápido de entre los dedos y nada se puede hacer para impedirlo. Ella continúa su recorrido de vuelta, a paso lento y con una expresión triste en el rostro. Es como si intentara sonreírme siempre para probarse a sí misma que está bien y que es una mujer fuerte (cosa que no dudo, pero la fortaleza, como todas las cosas, comienza a abandonarnos sin que nos demos cuenta).

Un par de exámenes más y estaré libre. Libre de qué, me pregunto.

.

**Miércoles 5 de Julio**

Salí temprano de clases, pero no quise irme a casa de inmediato así que me fui a la de Akihiko. Jugamos toda la tarde en la consola, haciendo ruidos escandalosos. Volví a emocionarme como un niño, y a picarme como un niño también. Detesto perder.

Akihiko no hacía más que reírse de las caras que yo ponía. O las que, según él, ponía. De un momento a otro sentí que su dedo presionó mi labio inferior, quedando éste sobre el superior. Le mandé un manotazo, él rió con más fuerza aún y volvió a beber de su cerveza.

Sin picarse, me dijo en tono burlón. No estoy picado, respondí medio mareado.

De allí no recuerdo mucho más, hasta que llegué a mi casa. Eran como las doce de la noche y no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, mucho por replantearme.

.

**Viernes 7 de Julio**

Intercepté a Nowaki en la salida, parecía buscar a alguien. Pasé de largo, me tomó el brazo de repente y me dijo que me buscaba. Me estaba sonriendo, tuve que volver mi rostro al piso. ¿Podemos vernos en media hora en el café? Me preguntó. C-claro, respondí.

No pudo haber pasado nada más extraño que eso. Nowaki es demasiado explosivo, impulsivo. Es de esas personas que llegan, actúan y luego meditan. Se lamentan fuera de tiempo, con la diferencia de que Nowaki no tiene nada que lamentar.

.

**Sábado 8 de Julio**

Fui al café a las cinco de la tarde, Nowaki ya estaba esperándome. Yo llegué a la hora acordada, él diez minutos antes.

Conversamos un rato sobre la Universidad y cosas varias. Nada muy importante, en realidad, pero la charla hizo que ambos nos sintiéramos cómodos para cuando eso importante llegara. En realidad nunca llegó. No cuando estuvimos dentro del café, al menos.

Fuimos a un parque. Caminamos en silencio, lo que volvió a plantear incomodidad. Nos sentamos en el suelo, charlamos otro poco. Era como si ambos buscáramos sentirnos cómodos donde no se podía, entonces fuimos a mi casa. A pesar de todo ese ambiente pesado, el tiempo pareció avanzar horriblemente rápido. Entendí que mientras estuviera con Nowaki, sin soltar ni una mísera sílaba, el tiempo se altera de todos modos y pasa volando. Todo se hace desesperadamente agradable, hasta la incomodidad.

Todo estaba oscuro en mi casa. Pasó un borracho por el lado gritando estar agradecido con la vida. Nowaki sonrió como si compartiera esa gratitud, yo lo miré extraño.

La poca luz de la calle iluminó el espacio ya casi no concurrido. Me apoyé en la puerta de mi casa, Nowaki se quedó frente a mí, cerca, demasiado y tentadoramente cerca. Le dije que se alejara, ¿y para qué? Si al final todo se me fue al diablo. Lo besé. Se dejó, más o menos. Es decir, no se opuso, pero tampoco me respondió. Fue como una actitud indiferente, y quise abrir los ojos para mirarlo y buscar algo que me diera alguna señal de que Nowaki seguía vivo. No vi nada, estaban ocultos tras su cabello. Me separé de él rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para recuperar la compostura, y ahora fue él el autor del beso.

Me gustaron sus labios, cómo se fundían, como se adaptaban. Eran suaves, blandos, finos y no ponían obstáculo a seguir explorando. Mis manos no se movieron, las suyas me abrazaron y su espalda chocó con la puerta de mi casa. Me tomó los hombros y me alejó.

Veámonos mañana, me dijo con bastante frialdad. Me enojé. Apreté los puños y me limpié la boca. Aparté sus manos de mis hombros y le dije que se fuera. No se fue. Voy a entrar, dije, pero no entré. Le di la espalda, él se mantuvo en su lugar.

Quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo, Hiro-san. Eso intento, le dije. Mañana nos vemos, a las siete en el café; y se fue.

No lo detuve.

.

**Domingo 9 de Julio**

Ayer, me decidí a ir, y me decidí también a decirle todo, ya no tiene sentido seguir guardando silencio.

Necesité de un café. Se me pasó por la cabeza la absurda idea de pedir un trago. Permanecí callado durante un rato, sin siquiera responder a su saludo. Confieso que me arrepentí un poco por dentro, y me sentí cobarde. No esa cobardía que avergüenza, sino esa que nace a partir del miedo a lo que es impredecible. Miré las tazas de café, mis manos, sus manos, la mesa, el techo. Ya no sabía dónde mirar cuando lo escuché, siendo ello y nada más lo que me calmó.

Hiro-san, confía en mí, por favor. Su voz sonó tan tranquila que me contagié sin querer. Permanecía serio, como diciéndome que ese asunto también era importante para él. Necesito oírte.

Suspiré pesadamente. Los dedos se me movieron hacia las servilletas, doblándolas incontables veces. Sus manos, de una calidez única, tomaron las mías, las cuales estaban frías. Acarició con el pulgar la cara externa de mis manos. Buscó que sus ojos se enfrentaran a los míos. Cedí, y encontré una necesidad que jamás vi antes en nadie. Parecía necesitar un algo que sólo yo podía darle, porque sólo yo lo tenía. Lo tengo. Nowaki, creo que… ¿Qué crees, Hiro-san? Lo miré a la cara, desafiante. No me gusta que me interrumpan. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

La cara no me podía arder más y las manos me temblaban sin control. Los párpados se me cayeron y respiré profundamente, mirando el techo. ¿Crees? ¿Cómo que Crees? Me preguntó dulcemente, pero igual desafiante. Cállate, por favor. Esto es demasiado complicado para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a ser tan directo. Yo voy a hacer que te acostumbres, Hiro-san; y disimuladamente besó mis manos, cerró los ojos. Parecía extasiado con algo que tenían. Alejó sus labios y volvió a mirarme. Levanté los ojos. ¿Me quieres? Eso creo. No te hagas el inseguro, no te sale, Hiro-san. ¡No me estoy haciendo el inseguro! Claro que sí.

Nos volvimos a quedar callados. Quise salir corriendo, juro que quería salir corriendo, pero ya estaba metido en el lodo hasta las rodillas y no podría librarme solo. Más que mi silencio, que era bastante vergonzoso, me aterró el suyo. Necesitaba oírme, sí. ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener algo de lo que alardear?

Hiro-san… No voy a obligarte a nada, le interrumpí. No se trata de eso, me dijo, explícame cómo. ¿Explicarte qué? Cómo crees que te comenzaste a enamorar de mí. Pfft, yo qué sé, no me incomodes más. El asunto es que te quiero, me llamas la atención o no sé qué. Así que seré franco por una vez en mi vida. ¿Quieres intentar algo conmigo?

Me tapé la boca. La cafeína había actuado y hablé demás. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

¿Algo? ¿Qué es "algo" para ti, Hiro-san? No lo sé, supongo que tenerte conmigo. ¡Rayos!

Y volví a ponerme rojo. Él me miró y apretó mi mano. Volví a recuperar mi destruida dignidad y levanté los ojos. Me siento ridículo, confesé. Él mostró una sonrisa simpática. Te atreviste a decirme todo eso a sabiendas de que te sentirías ridículo y expuesto. No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí, Hiro-san.

.

**Lunes 10 de Julio**

Me sentí raro viendo a Nowaki a cada momento en la Universidad, y lo peor de todo es que no me concentro. No puedo, y Akihiko me queda mirando con picardía. Me pongo rojo sin evitarlo, me delato solo.

¿Entonces están juntos? Me pregunta Akihiko revolviendo el café con la cuchara. Me encojo de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Siento que estoy caminando en círculos, que no avanzo. O más bien, que no avanzamos. ¿Te urge pasar a la segunda fase? ¡No, imbécil! ¡No me refiero a eso!

Ríe con entusiasmo. Tranquilo, sé a qué te refieres, me dice.

Y si soy sincero, dudo que Akihiko me entienda, o al menos hasta lo que yo sé de lo que siente por Takahiro. ¿Estaremos en fases similares?

.

**Martes 11 de Julio**

El antepenúltimo examen está rendido, ya puedo sentirme totalmente divorciado de Lengua Clásica. Quedan dos más y adiós a todo esto para que la prioridad sea la tesis. Me entusiasma confeccionar una obra maestra y poner a prueba mis capacidades, es la única forma de ir superándose.

.

**Jueves 13 de Julio**

Las clases terminaron temprano, ya no hay mucho que decir ni qué seguir aprendiendo, al menos en lo que es básico.

Nowaki aún no puede decir lo mismo, está tapado en trabajos. Me frustra la idea de extrañarlo y no poder hacer nada, además de no poder ayudarlo porque en la Biología, una roca se aplica mejor que yo. No me siento orgulloso de mi inutilidad en esa área, pero no me había afectado hasta ahora.

Por alguna razón, estudiar juntos se me cruza por la cabeza como una idea bonita, que nos concierne y nos involucra a ambos, casi como una cita. No tan frívola como las de hasta ahora, claro, incluso podrían haber bromas entremedio y minutos de descanso. Surgirían naturalmente, con espontaneidad, sin esperar a ser planeadas porque la confianza es tanta que está todo permitido en esa atmósfera irrompible.

Incluso me ayudaría con eso de la Biología y todo lo que le concierne. Siempre me fue esquivo en el colegio. Creo que moriré con esa indisciplina tras la espalda.

.

**Sábado 15 de Julio**

Lo Nuestro. Eso que es de ambos, sólo de ambos, y que no tiene nombre. Por eso lo llamo así, suena dramático, misterioso. No me gusta.

Hoy fuimos a un restaurante familiar. No hablamos muchas cosas, pero tampoco permanecimos en silencio perpetuo. Entonces salió la frasecilla: Lo Nuestro. Me gustaría muchísimo que la nube de formalidad se cerniera sobre nosotros, por lo menos para ponerle un nombre a esta complacencia, esa que pareciera ser solamente suya, porque yo poco y nada correspondo a ella, al menos en apariencia. La camaradería no se me da bien con nadie, ni siquiera con Nowaki quien debería ser la persona que más confianza me inspira, pero hay un dejo de inseguridad.

Hiro-san, ¿nos vamos? Me pregunta. Sí, respondo. No hay mucho más que agregar.

Camino a mi casa, me toma la mano. Me espanto de pronto e intento alejarla, pero él es más rápido y la aprieta un poco más. Ya no tiene cómo salir. Al final cedo, porque me gusta ese calor, y mis dedos se entrelazan con los suyos. Tocarlo me da esa sensación de pertenencia, que es sólo mío y que nadie puede acercársele más de lo que yo me acerco a él. Por el contrario, yo parezco serle totalmente indiferente.

Pero no se me negó cuando le dije todo lo que me pasaba. No me dijo "basta", ni que hacía el ridículo, todo lo contrario. Es como si buscara algo para entregarme.

De pronto entonces me habla, me dice que le diga que lo quiero. Todavía creo que se está burlando de mí o me quiere poner en ridículo. Aunque no es raro que quiera oírlo siempre, por algo hay ese tipo de complacencia extraña entre ambos, quizás concierne mucho más que una conversación. No estoy acostumbrado, todavía no hace que me acostumbre.

.

**Lunes 17 de Julio**

Papá está hospitalizado otra vez. Acaba de irse y mamá llora porque no volverá jamás.

.

**Martes 18 de Julio**

Akihiko se mantuvo serio a mi lado. Tenía los ojos distintos, con un color violáceo que parecía haber saboreado recientemente la sal de las lágrimas. No le pregunté qué sucedía, él me lo dijo cuando me miró.

Takahiro se casa, habló.

.

**Miércoles 19 de Julio**

Muchas veces, durante toda mi vida, he querido golpear a alguien. Las razones van desde las que son aniñadas hasta las vitales. A Nowaki, por ejemplo, quise golpearlo cuando lo conocí. A Akihiko, como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Pero querer golpear a Takahiro, nunca me había pasado.

Prefiero pensar que es ciego, antes de que es ingenuo. La ingenuidad daña a terceros, sobretodo en estos casos, porque no siempre es explícita y puede fingirse. Ser ciego, no. Takahiro lo ha sido desde el principio con Akihiko, y no puede evitar rehuirle sin querer hacerlo realmente porque no conoce sus verdaderos sentimientos (intenciones suena muy crudo), pero gritárselo en la cara tampoco serviría. Akihiko lo sabe, siempre ha sido consciente de ello. Corría el riesgo de alejarlo, y es mejor tenerlo cerca (no todo lo cerca que quisiera, claro) antes que serle un extraño.

Espero que, si llegan a serlo, si es que Akihiko usa su último recurso, puedan ser al menos un par de extraños con recuerdos en común.

.

**Viernes 21 de Julio**

No tengo experiencia animando a la gente. No puedo hacerlo con mamá, con Akihiko lo intento, pero los resultados son los mismos. No nací para esto.

.

**Domingo 23 de Julio**

Mañana vuelvo a la Universidad con la sola prioridad de mi tesis. Me irá bien a fin de año, cuando deba defenderla, estoy seguro. Nowaki me dice lo mismo, pero cuando lo escucho de él, no le creo.

.

**Sábado 29 de Julio**

Fui a su casa. Vive solo, bastante cerca de la Universidad. Vi muchos libros de Anatomía, Biología e incluso Antropología. Varios los compró él, otros los pidió en la Biblioteca. Sobre el escritorio descansan varios, junto con unas hojas sueltas, lápices de mina y gomas de borrar. Con curiosidad me acerqué y miré de reojo. Puedes verlas si quieres, me dijo, no hay nada personal.

Bufé. ¿Y qué si hubiera algo personal en ellas? Mal que mal tenemos un algo en común que nos une, eso Nuestro.

Dejé las hojas en el escritorio y me alejé. Me senté en la cama, él al lado mío. ¿No te gustaría venirte a vivir conmigo, Hiro-san? Me pregunta. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa gentil. Claro que me gustaría, pero no voy a decírselo así. Además, hay muchas cosas dando vueltas entre nosotros. Esas cosas a la ligera me desagradan, es como si no me tomaran en serio.

Nowaki no parece hacerlo. Me enoja, pero todavía siento que no puedo exigirle nada.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? Le respondo, o más bien lo cuestiono. Él mira al frente y luego al suelo, no supo qué decir. Porque a mí sí me gustaría, me dijo, es agradable tener cerca a quien te quiere. Segundos después me mira, me toma las manos, yo me sonrojo un poco. Ya no me avergüenza tanto que haga ese tipo de cosas. ¿Sólo por eso? Vuelvo a preguntar. Besa mis manos, vuelve a mirarme. No, dice, no es sólo eso. ¿Qué más, entonces? Frunzo el ceño, esperando recibir la respuesta directamente. Quiero tener cerca a la persona que quiero.

Creo que a partir de ese momento, comencé a acostumbrarme a ser directo.

.

**Domingo 30 de Julio**

No se me da bien fantasear, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ser realista. Nowaki parece tener demasiada imaginación, cosa que no le reprocho, pero es algo que de una u otra forma intenta poner en mí también.

Luego de la visita a su casa, ya no se me hizo tan irrisoria la idea de compartir mucho más que una salida o un encuentro en la Universidad.

No sé qué clase de noviazgo es éste. Le dije que no podía, no aún al menos. No me preguntó por qué, sólo pareció resignarse. Si me quiere, debió haber preguntado, al menos.

No le dije nada de lo de mi padre porque, sinceramente, ni siquiera me acordé. Es como una excusa que tengo bajo la manga para decirle, porque no me gustaría decírselo. Por mí no se lo diría nunca. ¿Para qué lo haría? Papá ya inspira la suficiente lástima en los suyos como para invitar a más gente al baile, por más que quiera insertar a Nowaki en mi mundo, no corresponde. No todavía.

.

**Lunes 31 de Julio**

Me encerré en la Biblioteca durante dos horas estudiando, teniendo frente a mí miles de libros de distintos autores. De todo un poco. Estaba bastante relajado, pensando que todavía está demasiado lejos el momento en que tenga que defender mi tesis. Estaba allí por mera entretención, en realidad.

Escuché que entró alguien. Miré hacia la puerta y vi a Nowaki. Venía directamente hacia mí, pero todavía no se percataba de que yo estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Se sentó en una mesa próxima a la mía y se metió de lleno en un libro. De ahí en adelante no me pude concentrar, así que preferí pedir un libro prestado e irme. No me quise acercar.

* * *

_Woaah, ahora es cuando alcanzo mi récord personal: Mi historia más larga de Junjou Egoist xD!_

_Me gusta que estos dos vayan despacito por las piedras. O al menos eso intento plantear, además de la idea de que Hiroki fuera el primer en enamorarse de Nowaki y no viceversa, es algo que venía desde hace mucho planteándome. Quería experimentar con Hiroki, qué tan explosivo, arrebatado, paranoico, realista, optimista y pesimista puede ser. Al menos los sentimientos ya son un poquitito más mutuos, ¿no? C:_

_Espero que la falta de reviews en el capítulo anterior haya sido porque no tenían tiempo, no porque la historia vaya decayendo xD_

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Reviews ;^;?_**


End file.
